This invention relates to a telephone voice containment device which is quite simple and yet is effective in assuring that a voice directed to the microphone of a telephone is received while most of the voice utterances do not escape into the surrounding area.
Telephones typically have a microphone or other voice pick-up mechanism designed to receive voice utterances which define the signal to be transmitted. Although most telephones pick up enough voice for effective operation, the unneeded voice utterances are often bothersome to any of those in the surrounding area who might have to hear them. Moreover, in some situations the speaker wishes to make his voice utterances confidential and does not want them to be heard by those surrounding the telephone.